The Vampire's Nephew
by happyalvin
Summary: Christopher Salvatore wasn't like most boys his age. He was quite by nature and shrouded in mystery because of a dark secret his family had been keeping for generations, a secret involving his vampire uncles Stefan and Damon who have returned home. Christopher lived a lonely and isolated life until one day he met a girl who may just be hiding as many secrets as he is, if not more.
1. Chapter 1

Morning. Christopher Salvatore's least favourite time of the day came far too quickly for his liking. The glare of the sunlight streaming in from his bedroom window woke Christopher, or rather Kit – as he had gone by for as long as he could remember – up from his somewhat dead slumber. Summer had finally come to an end after spending several painful weeks several weeks in San Francisco visiting his mother Kit had finally returned home after a long journey. His flight home had been delayed by several hours, which meant that he arrived back at his family home shortly after 1am. Kit had no idea what the time was now, the concept of time was lost on him but all he knew was that the sun had risen for yet another day and now he was wide awake much to his dismay. Reluctantly dragging himself out of bed Kit wearily staggered out of his bedroom and headed downstairs as he figured if he was up at this godforsaken time then he might as well have something to eat. So Kit shuffled downstairs in his pyjamas, yawning several times as he crossed through the living room of his family home which was also a boarding house. As Kit made his way through the house towards the kitchen Kit couldn't help but notice that the house was eerily quiet, the boarding house was big but the house was never this quiet. It was odd but Kit didn't put too much thought into it as all that was on the forefront of his mind was getting some coffee and food into him. Walking into the kitchen Kit found his father Zach sitting by the breakfast table drinking a cup of coffee and reading the paper as per usual. It was the same place Kit had left him before he had taken off to the airport and despite the early hour and his feelings towards the morning Kit couldn't help but smile.

"Dad…" Kit quietly began as he headed straight over to the coffee pot to pour himself a cup off coffee, the majority of the summer he had to put up his mother's poor excuse for a cup of coffee when he more used to the Salvatore family's special blend of coffee.

"Kit, I didn't hear you get in last night." Zach began and Kit idly looked around as he took a sip of his coffee. Here came the annual awkward small talk about the summers in which Kit spent with his mother in San Francisco, this conversation come round like clockwork and had done for the last five years when Kit began flying to California after his parents got divorced. It was something that Kit didn't look forward to but he knew his dad would always ask because he was trying to be a good parent about the whole thing.

"It was really late." Kit replied with a small yawn as he himself was still very much tired from how little sleep he had from all the traveling as after the flight delay, once he was back in Virginia it had taken a while to get from the airport to Mystic Falls. It was one long story that Kit wasn't really in the mood to talk about.

"How's your mother?" Zach questioned and Kit just grunted in response as he normally did when his father asked about his mother. It was weird for Kit to talk about his mother with his father as he often felt like a different person when he was with his mother compared to when he was at home with his father. "You're looking paler than usual, did you not catch any sun when you were in San Francisco?"

"You know me dad, not one for the sun…" Kit quipped allowing himself to make a joke.

"How was San Francisco?"

"Painfully sunny." Kit retorted with the tiniest of smirks on his face before taking a sip of his coffee. He had missed this when he was away, conversations with his father had always seemed so easy and there never seemed to be any pressure to make conversation. Whereas with his mother Kit always felt like he had to say something, to fill the gaping silence that was always there when they were by themselves in the same room. It always seemed like forced small talk with neither of them not sure what to see given that they only saw each other every summer. There was only so much small talk that Kit could make with his mother for three months.

"Kit can we talk?" Zach asked and Kit couldn't help but frown as he wasn't sure what he had been doing with his father up until now if his dad was now asking if the two of them could talk

"I thought we were talking dad?" Kit questioned with a small laugh.

"Christopher…" Zach began and Kit immediately stopped laughing because of his father's use of his full given name as he was never addressed as Christopher by his parents. It had always been Kit ever since he was old enough to speak and Kit could remember the exact number of time he had ever been called Christopher by his father. It was five times and it wasn't including this time. There was a serious look on his father's eyes and it worried Kit enough that he stopped laughing and placed his coffee mug on the kitchen counter. Something was wrong, Kit knew his father well enough just by the look on his face to know that something wasn't right. It was just a question of what is wrong. Kit didn't say anything, he didn't know what to say so he would just wait until his father told him what was going on and he would react accordingly. "Uncle Stefan is here."

"Excuse me?" Kit asked as felt his jaw harden as even though he had heard his father, Kit was pretty sure he had misheard his dad when he said that their Uncle Stefan was here. One of their vampire uncles. The dirty secret of the Salvatore family which dated back a hundred and forty five years back when Stefan and his elder brother Damon became vampires. Since the Salvatore family had been keeping the secret, a secret that Kit had been living with since he was old enough to remember. There wasn't a time that Kit didn't know about his vampire relatives and know that whatever happened he must keep the family secret at all costs.

"Uncle Stefan is here." Zach repeated and Kit felt the urge to be physically sick as he couldn't believe that this was happening, the last couple of years they hadn't heard anything from their vampire relatives. But now Uncle Stefan was here.

"Where is he? W-When did he get here? Why is he here?" Kit questioned as he wasn't sure what his first question should be so instead, there were a million questions that were running through his head so the first three questions flew out of his mouth.

"To answer all three of your questions I asked Uncle Stefan not to be here when I told you I thought it would be best if he wasn't in the house. Naturally I shut the house down to boarders when he arrived which was two days after you left for San Francisco to visit your mother and he's been here ever since. Claims that he wants to live a normal life." Zach revealed and none of this made Kit feel any better, in fact it just made him feel a hundred times worse as this wasn't what he wanted to come home to. This was without a doubt the worst possible news and Kit wished he hadn't bothered getting up this morning as back then there wasn't a vampire living in his house and had been doing so since May. Kit was worried, he had ever reason to be worried as things never ended well when there was a Salvatore vampire in the house. His grandfather Joseph had been killed the last time one of them were here, each of them lived in fear and dread for when their infamous relatives came into town to visit them. Especially when it was Damon, he was the worst out of the two of them. Kit had grown up hearing stories about their Uncle Damon who only permitted them to live in order to take care of the house.

"Uncle Damon? Is he going to be paying us a visit?" Kit asked after a moment.

"I don't know, Uncle Stefan says he hasn't seen him in years so I couldn't tell you Kit but he hasn't shown up yet and I'm not sure if he even will." Zach said in a reassuring manner and Kit could see what his father was trying to do. He was trying to attempt to soothe his fears but it wasn't going to work this time. Kit couldn't deal with this right now, it was too early to deal with this kind of information and he was too tired to begin to process the implications of having his vampire relative back under the same roof as him. Kit could just feel his blood starting to boil and he had to leave the room, so without further a do he stormed out of the kitchen. "Christopher!"

"How long are we supposed to live our lives like this? Bending to the will of Damon and Stefan dad? Letting them come in and out of our lives whenever they want something and act like our home belongs to them. We owe them nothing at all but we go to such lengths to protect them and we have done for over a hundred years!" Kit yelled as he was frustrated by all of this, his life was hard enough on a daily basis without adding the vampire relatives in the mix. This was not what Kit had wanted at all when he had come home.

"I know this isn't fair."

"Don't talk to me about fair dad!" Kit retorted as he swung his arm in frustration, hitting a vase in process, which caused Kit to sigh in dismay. He had just gone and broken his great grandmother Eloise's vase, it was a hideous damn thing but it was an antique and now he had to clean it up. Kit was mad but he couldn't take it out on the house as the house was filled with so many antiques and his grandmother would turn in her grave if she could see him destroying her heirlooms. "I'm sorry dad."

"Don't apologize Kit, none of this is your fault. I know I should have told about this a lot sooner, I didn't mean to keep this from but I knew that if I told you back when you were in San Francisco and your mother had caught wind of it–"

"–She would have never let me come home, I understand dad. None of this is your fault either." Kit replied in a weary tone of voice as despite how upset he was about this whole thing, if his mother knew about it then she would have never let him return to Mystic Falls. He probably would have never seen his father again.

"We'll get through this Christopher, we always do…"

"I'll go get a brush and clean this up, there may be a possibility of me fixing this damn vase to stop grandma from turning over in her grave for breaking her mother's vase." Kit replied with a small smile as he believed his father, even though he didn't like this situation he knew that him and his father would somehow get through this. Kit made his way back over to the kitchen and as he went to go grab the broom and dustpan the back door in the kitchen opened and in walked a boy, rather a young man. A tall young man with brown hair, green eyes and a youthful face that had remained unchanged for more than a century. Kit knew this man, to him growing up this man had been practically been the creature under his bed. But this one didn't live under his bed, he was living in his house in a room that was always off bounds for as long as Kit could remember. It was his uncle, the last person who Kit ever wanted to see. "Uncle Stefan."

"Hello Christopher."


	2. Chapter 2

Kit frowned at another use of his full name as he glared at his Uncle Stefan who was very much an unwelcomed sight. Kit's morning was going form bad to incredibly worse and he had wished that he had never gotten up this morning. Twelve hours ago Kit's life was still normal, he was still awkwardly spending the last of his summer with his mother and everything here was fine by all accounts. Not anymore. Kit had come back home to his idea of hell; his vampire relatives coming home for a long visit from what he understood. Kit wearily eyes up his uncle, who barely looked older than he was but in reality was round about a hundred and sixty years old. Kit sighed in an annoyance before turning around and heading out of the kitchen and back into the living room without another word to his uncle. He still had that hideous vase to clean up before he went back to bed and tried to pretend like this day had never happened. As Kit went about sweeping up a broken vase he could feel someone looking at him and it was like they were burning a hole in the back of his head and with much reluctance Kit turned around to face his uncle.

"Yes?" Kit questioned, unable to hide the annoyance in his face nor his tone of voice and he wasn't going to pretend like he was happy to see Stefan. They all knew that he was pretty unhappy about the situation and so Kit saw no point I trying to lie about. This was home, the one place where he could really be himself so he wasn't going to bottle up his emotions for anyone right now.

"Christopher–" Stefan began and Kit just shook his head as he began to sweet up the broken bits of the vase. He just wanted to take something for his headache and have this all over and done with. This say was just trying his patience with every passing moment.

"Are we really going to do this small talk and pretending like we're happy to see each other? When we both know that I am not happy right now. So what is there to talk about Uncle Stefan? I come home after spending the summer away and I thought everything was fine but dad drops the bombshell that you swung by for a family reunion not long after I left and have been here ever since. I'm not exactly thrilled by this information as you can see by my great grandmother's broken vase and by the way it's Kit. If you insist on being here Uncle Stefan then it's Kit, I don't like being called Christopher. It may be my given name but I have always been Kit."

"Kit, remember who you are talking to." Zach reminded and Kit sighed as since the vampire uncle was back in town he was going to have to watch himself, specifically his mouth. With Stefan in the house it was going to get himself into trouble that he may not be able to get himself out of. Such as death. If he said the wrong thing that his uncle may decide to teach him a lesson by taking a huge chuck of his jugular vein and sucking him dry of his blood. Most people would say that he was overreacting to having a family member come over to say, but Kit would argue that most people didn't have a history of family members killing over family members. Stefan had killed his own father and Damon had killed Kit's great grandfather Joseph. So whenever one of his uncles came to visit, Kit couldn't help but feel just a bit nervous as history hadn't really served the surviving human Salvatore men well.

"Zach it's okay, I understand why Kit is so angry."

"If you get that Uncle Stefan than why are you here? Why have you been here for the last three months? Dad says it's because you want to live a normal live but I find that to be a bit of a joke given that you are a vampire. You can't be normal. It's not like you can donate to the red cross or find someone to settle down with and grow old with your grandchildren running around you. So why are you here Uncle Stefan? I really don't get it so your going to have to explain to me with a bit more detail because I'm buying this whole I want a normal life again." Kit questioned as he was still at a loss at to why Stefan was here of all places.

"It's complicated Kit." Stefan said in an attempt to try and explain but Kit didn't want to listen. Not right now he didn't as he was still mad about being kept in the dark over this whole thing. Kit understood why his dad had kept this from him during the summer but he felt like he still deserved to know. Stefan being here affected all their lives. With him being back in town they had to take extra precautions. This town had a history with vampires, a secret council whose mission it was to eradicate vampires from Mystic Falls to keep the town safe.

"No it's not. I'll tell you what is complicated Uncle Stefan and it's not your situation. It is the situation that it is going on with our family, the fact for countless generations Salvatore's have been having to keep your secret and make sure no one finds out about the dirty secret about having vampires in the family. None of us have had a normal life because you and Uncle Damon, we all fear the day when either of you come home because you want to visit. That is complicated Uncle Stefan." Kit retorted in a defensive manner as Stefan trying to win him over with some story about him trying to live a normal life. He wouldn't get any sympathy from Kit because it was him and Damon that stopped Kit and the rest of his family from having a normal life. Hell they didn't know the definition of normal.

"I don't mean to cause you any trouble or discomfort Kit, I know you may not want to believe me but I came home to try and live as much of a normal life as I can try." Stefan attempted to reassure Kit over his reason for being here, it was a nice gesture but Kit still wasn't buying it. Years of being raised by two pessimistic skeptics had turned him into a natural born skeptic who preferred not to say much and frequently gruffed in response or with his favourite eye roll.

"What about Uncle Damon? Is he going to turn up and cause mayhem like he usually does? If he is then I would like a heads up so dad and I can get the hell of Mystic Falls before he decides to carry on where he left off and kill off the rest of the family tree." Kit asked in a dry manner as he was far past making sarcastic comments and now he was pretty concerned about whether he and his father were in danger because of Damon was going to pay them a visit sometime in the near future.

"I can't be too sure. I haven't seen Damon in years but I'm pretty sure that he won't come here. Mystic Falls is too small for Damon and not enough for him to do. Small towns mean keeping off the radar and given the council, Damon wouldn't come here and risk what happened in 1864 occurring again. I can't promise anything, but I highly doubt that he will come back to Mystic Falls." Stefan said and Kit glanced over at his father, who seemed to believe what Stefan was saying. Whilst Kit pretty much didn't believe a word of what Stefan, it seemed like his father did and Kit would believe in him. Kit prayed this wouldn't blow up in all their faces.

"Fine. Do whatever you want you but just don't get in my way, it's hard enough to try and attempt to live a life in this circus of a town without my vampire relative causing more trouble." Kit admitted knowing that there was no point in fighting this any longer, he just had to accept what had clearly happened without him. Stefan was here and there was nothing that Kit could do to change this. No point in kicking and screaming about it any longer. Kit just had to get on with his life and try make the best of a really bad situation, not to mention keep this quiet from his mother. If she found out that the vampires relatives were back under the same room as Kit, he would be living permanently with his mother in San Francisco. As much as Kit loved his mother, living with her on full time was not something that he wanted. He may not have been the biggest fan of Mystic Falls but it was home and we wouldn't leave his father, especially not when all of this was kicking off.

"Okay." Stefan replied in a calm manner and Kit was surprised about how easy Stefan was being about this whole thing. He hadn't expected Stefan to be so amenable to all of this. Kit had been expecting to lose his temper a bit more and maybe break another vase or something. But no, Stefan just calmly accepted what Kit had said with no questions asked. It was weird and Kit decided to just leave instead of asking even more questions. In the last twenty minutes he had dealt with more information than he would have liked and he was still trying to process it all.

"Look I am going to go upstairs and attempt to fix this, I'll see you both later or something…" Kit said motioning to the swept up remains of his great grandmother's vase, he was too worked up to sleep so he figured he might as well fix this damn thing given that it was his fault that he broke it so Kit skulked off in the direction of his bedroom, making his way up the staircase that went through the living room.

"I'll bring you up something to eat in a bit." Zach said and Kit offered his father as small smile, he may be mad and a bit cranky but at least he wouldn't be hungry anymore and that was something. Knowing his dad it would be a grilled cheese sandwich, several cookies and a glass of milk. It was something he always gave Kit when he was feeling down, always going on about how the world's problems could be solved if people just sat down with each other over a nice meal. It was something that Zach had learned from his mother.

"Thanks dad." Kit grunted in response as he walked off, attempting to convince himself that things could be worse. By the time he got into his bedroom Kit headed straight for the old worn armchair that used to belong to his grandfather and after he sat down and rubbed his forehead. His headache wasn't easing up and he was in a pretty fowl mood because of the difficult situation his family once again found themselves in. This day had been very tiring and it had barely begun and now Kit had to figure out how to deal with the fact that his Uncle Stefan was now living with them for the foreseeable future. Kit kept telling himself that it could be worse, that it could be Damon here instead of Stefan. Wearily glancing around his room Kit caught sight of Bass, his African spurred tortoise. Bass had been his father's idea of a joke, claiming that the tortoise and Kit were very much similar in the way that they were both very slow and cautious but Bass was perhaps the only sane person in the entire Salvatore family even if he was a tortoise. But then again he wasn't competing with much; one deluded vampires and their human nephews.


	3. Chapter 3

_Her smile. _Bright enough to light up any room, it was so big and goofy that Kit used to tease her about it especially when she lost her two front teeth within weeks of each other and had gaping hole in her mouth for ages. He missed her. Kit missed his sister. Glancing at the photograph that was positioned on the entrance table by the front door, Kit couldn't help but sigh as he looked at the photo of Grace, she was on the tree swing in the back year, a grin of her face and a twinkle in her eyes as their father often noted. In photos she was immortalized and just looking at the photos of his sister just reminded Kit that his sister was gone. That Grace was dead and none of the photos would change. Grace would forever be nine years old. It had been seven very long years since she had died and yet Kit continued to mourn her death, he was continuing to learn how to continue to live without his twin sister. To be a twinless twin. Grace was always the better one, the ore likeable one or the more human one as Kit had once heard. Grace was annoying loud at all times, a terrible klutz who could barely walk a few yards without tripping or bumping into something. She was eccentric, drove Kit up the wall constantly, which caused him to make offhanded comments about being burdened with a twin who was nothing but trouble. Kit missed those days. He missed Grace everyday. Life wasn't the same without her around, everything had changed when Grace had died. Finally looking away from the photograph Kit glanced down at his wristwatch and noted that he was going to have to get a move on unless he wanted to be late. Turning around to pick up his backpack that was by his feet, Kit was startled by Stefan who was standing right behind him.

"Jeez! Lurk much?" Kit quietly muttered under his breath as he tried to compose himself.

"You must miss her a lot." Stefan began and Kit automatically couldn't help but stiffen at the mention of his sister, it was a touchy subject for obvious reasons and Kit didn't like discussing it with anyone. Not with his parents, the shrinks, the nosy people in town and most certainly not his vampire uncle. Kit chose not to respond to this, instead he picked up his backpack and awkwardly shifted around on the spot. It was way too early for him to be dealing with this kind of stuff.

"You drive?" Kit asked after a brief moment of silence.

"Excuse me?"

"Do you know how to drive?" Kit clarified, as it seemed that Stefan was not getting the point that he was trying to make. Kit didn't like driving, in fact he hated driving but it was rather necessary given that he lived practically on the outskirts of town, which meant he had no choice but drive himself to school. There was no way that Kit could skateboard to school, it would take way too long so it was easier to drive and took less time. Now that Stefan was around Kit, figured he could get the unwanted house guest to chauffeur him around town. It was the least Stefan could do considering that he was staying for the inevitable future and was heading to school with Kit now. Apparently Stefan was serious about doing the whole normal thing and as such he was going to attend Mystic Fall's high school. The first day of school wasn't something that Kit wasn't looked forward to that often, especially when his vampire uncle was coming along with the ride as well. Kit had no idea why Stefan wanted to go back to school, from what Kit knew about his Uncle Stefan, he did the whole education thing back in the 70's. Why anyone would want to go back to high school was beyond Kit's comprehension as he couldn't wait to be finished with high school. If Kit had thing his own way, he would have switched to home school years ago but his parents refused. It was the only thing that the two of them agreed upon, they gave Kit some lame excuse about how it was unhealthy for someone to spend even more time at home then he already did. Kit knew better than to argue with his parents as it made his life just harder then it could be, if you looked beyond the vampire relatives and the divorced parents who couldn't be in the same room as each other, Kit's life was pretty okay. A vast ancestral home, nice chuck of family money and a house on the outskirts of town which meant Kit didn't have to interact with any nosy neighbors of any kind, swinging by to borrow some sugar or just to snoop around.

"I do…" Stefan replied and Kit grunted in response before picking up his backpack on his way out of the house. Skulking down the driveway, Kit made his way over to his rather battered but trusty not to mention reliable jeep and entered the front passenger's seat taking an odd note of the taste in his mouth. No doubt his father had doubled the normal amount of vervain in Kit's morning because of Stefan being her. Normally Kit could tell when vervain wasn't in his coffee because he had grown up ingesting it on a daily basis to the point where he was used to the subtle taste. For him having vervain in his coffee was like putting sugar in his coffee. However today his dad seemed to have gone slightly overboard. Kit idly sat in his car, idly toying with his fingers before Stefan joined him in the car. Kit wordlessly handed Stefan the keys and after a few moments, the engine burst to life and Stefan began to pull out the driveway and they set off, for what was going to be an agonizing slow and painful day for Kit.

"Look, I've made it clear that I really don't understand this whole gig or yours with the whole trying to live a normal life when you're anything but normal and you are still going along with it. Fair enough, I can't tell you what to do Uncle Stefan but if your going to be here for the time being and have us tell people that my dad is your uncle and roll out some family estrangement then you need to understand something. We keep our distance, my dad and I don't participate in any town events and we don't tend to spend much time town. The family is still apart of the founders council but that's as far as we get. We live a very private life these days and I'd like it to stay that way, this family had the spotlight on them once before and it tore this family apart. Do whatever you want Uncle Stefan but do not bring any unwanted attention to us and I am not talking about the vampire thing. But that part goes without saying, this family have gone a hundred and forty five years of keeping this dirty little secret safe for all our sakes, we don't plan on letting the cat out of the bag any time…" Kit stated as he looked over to Stefan with a small frown. Just thinking about what would happen if it came out that the Salavtore's were related to vampires and had been keeping it a secret for almost a 150 years especially since they were a founding family of Mystic Falls and part of the secret council that protected the town from vampires. It wouldn't go down well. The last time vampires were hunted down in Mystic Falls to be rounded up and killed, was back in 1864 when Damon and Stefan were turned into vampires.

"I understand Kit." Stefan replied and Kit slowly nodded his head as he was glad they had gotten that out of the way. It was one less thing for Kit to worry about, so now he could rest slightly easier. Although he wouldn't be able to rest easy until Stefan decided to leave Mystic Falls. From the corner of his eye, Kit caught sight of Stefan occasionally glancing over to him, specifically the orange colored woven band on his right with a white lettering.

"I know it's a stupid thing, pathetic for me to even being wearing something that little girls usually give to each other. But she had one similar to this, she was wearing it when she… You know." Kit quietly replied swallowing a small lump in his throat before turning his gaze to his window, unable to mention his sister by name. "It's like I'm always carrying a piece of her with me, in a not too creepy way."

"It's sweet."

"So… I sort of understand you trying to live a normal life Uncle Stefan but going back to high school? Really? Who does that? There are about a million other things that you could be doing then slaving away at trigonometry and 11th grade Spanish. Yet here we are. I honestly don't understand why, you wouldn't catch me willingly going back to high school when I'm over a century and a half old and been to Harvard of all places. I don't even want to go to college but my mother is adamant about it. Have to get through high school and finish it in one piece…" Kit idly stated, finally getting around to asking the question that had been bugging him ever since he had been informed that Stefan would be attending school with him.

"Trying to fit in Kit, normal teenagers go to high school and being stuck in the body of a seventeen year old does limit some of the things I can do. I can't exactly live at an retirement home…" Stefan stated and Kit allowed himself to laugh as that was quite funny. "So what would you do? If you were me and stuck in an ageless body."

"Climb Everest, back pack through Nepal, do the great wall marathon. I'd do stuff that would test my endurance, meet the Dalai Lama or maybe just find a hobby to keep me entertained. I don't know really, I haven't really given it much though. I know you didn't have high school back when you were human Uncle Stefan but just a word of warning, high school is a bitch." Kit replied after a moment as he glanced over to Stefan, sometimes he found it hard to believe that Stefan was as old as he was. As physically Stefan wasn't much older than him, Kit was still sixteen and would be for another two months. Stefan looked just like him, he looked like a kid but Kit knew that the young man driving his car right now was no kid. But he also wasn't the monster that Kit had always pictured him as. Kit had always known that Stefan was the easier to deal with out of his vampire relatives, Damon was the one with the bad reputation but for some reason Kit automatically written off Stefan too because he was a vampire. He was part of the reason why their family was so screwed up. But Stefan wasn't too bad. He didn't drink human blood and he seemed pretty respectful of the boundaries set of him and he left Kit to his business. Whilst Kit was still not thrilled with Stefan staying at the house, he was however no longer walking on eggshells around him.

"They say that about life, until you die." Stefan quipped which caused Kit to scoff in bemusement, something that was very much out of character for him.

"Don't be offended when I don't take you word for it as your dead and about to enroll yourself back in high school at the age of 161. If life is a bitch until you die, then I hate to imagine what eternal damnation is."


	4. Chapter 4

The first day of school had gone exactly how Kit had been expecting it to go as did the second day. It had been a nightmare and Stefan couldn't help but drawn attention to himself, part of that had come from him being new and in a town like Mystic Falls where nothing really happened so fresh meat drew a lot of attention. Especially when people found out the new kid was apart of the reclusive Salvatore family. As much as he wanted to Kit knew he couldn't blame Stefan for that as their family naturally drew attention because they were one of the founding families. The new arrival had naturally got people talking which moved to staring and whispering which made Kit very uncomfortable as social situation were not something that he was good with or had much experience in. Grace had always been the most sociable out of the two of them, she was the one who had the countless amount of friends and was always coming and going where as Kit had always preferred to stay indoors and read. Kit had always been a quiet person and his mother often described him as being a very aloof person and with a cold attitude at times which Kit did nothing to fix in the slightest, he liked being unapproachable and being by himself. Kit supposed people must have found it rude but he was rather indifferent about the entire thing as he really didn't care what people thought about him. He didn't understand why people went to so much effort to have people like them, it was weird to him. People were weird to him and Kit didn't understand them too much. He found teenagers to be overbearing, hormonal and reckless who never gave much thought into their actions even though he himself was a teenager too.

But Kit had always been different from other people his age and never really understood what the big deal was about being a teenager. From what he understood high school wasn't exactly supposed to be the most pleasant experience that teenagers went through. Kit wasn't going to high school to make friends and make memories that would last a lifetime, he was only going to school to get his damn diploma. He did not want to go to a damn party, which Stefan was trying to convince him to go to. It was the annual back to school party and the falls and Stefan had been invited to go by his new fan club and wanted Kit to come along with him. Needless to say the youngest member of the Salvatore men was not impressed by any of this.

"Come on Kit, it is just a party–" Stefan began and Kit couldn't help but roll his eyes in bemusement from where he sat on the ground of the living room beside Bass, keeping an eye on the tortoise as he ate his dinner of lettuce and strawberrys. Kit had been idly hanging out with Bass, occasionally glancing at his biology textbook when Stefan had come downstairs and approached him about the possibility about going to this party with him.

"–Oh please Uncle Stefan, I don't get out much and even I know that it is never just a party. Plus why on earth would I want to go to a party with people I don't know and hang around aimlessly, drinking beer until the time comes for the cops to inevitably break up the party and call the parents of those who they've busted for underage drinking? Trust me when I say I would much rather stick needles I my eyes than go to this stupid party. So once again I will decline the offer…" Kit coolly replied as he pushed the plate of food towards Bass' who didn't seem to make any movement towards it. The last few days Bass' didn't seem to have an appetite and had been really quiet Kit was starting to get worried. Last thing he needed right now was Bass' to get sick as he quite liked having the tortoise around. Bass was an odd pet for an odd person like Kit Salvatore.

"Kit it's just a simply high school party."

"Uncle Stefan, even though this is Mystic Falls where nothing ever happens except for when this family's relatives drop by a visit, believe me when I saw that it is never just simply a high school party." Kit offhandedly replied as he was quickly losing interest in this conversation, as whilst he appreciated Stefan's attempts to try and get him to socialize with other people his age Kit wasn't interested. His parents had been trying this same thing for years on end but Kit simply wasn't interested. Kit didn't really feel the need to have friends, he had never really needed them and he doubted that would change anytime soon. Kit had his parents along with Bass and that suited him completely fine.

"How would you know Kit? You never go anywhere…" Stefan retorted and Kit couldn't help but blanche as he hadn't been expecting for Stefan to come out with something like that, which just so happened to be true. Normally by now Kit's parents would have given up and left him to his own devices but apparently not Stefan. He seemed rather adamant about getting Kit to come to this party with him for reasons why he didn't quite understand. All of this was just further proof to Kit that Stefan was a very bizarre person, he was still failing to understand why a 161 year old vampire would come back to the world's most boring town – barring it's vampire history and decided to enroll in high school for the sake of it.

"That was cold Uncle Stefan, even for you..."

"Kit all I'm saying is that you might want to interact with other people for a change… You never know, you may actually like it and make some friends." Stefan suggested and Kit adamantly shook his head none of those suggestion sounded like anything Kit wanted. All he wanted was to be left alone which for some reason seemed to be too much to ask for. Kit didn't know what he had done to deserve all of this, he was a good student and always got A's and he was a pretty decent son most of the time. He was pretty straight laced, kept to himself and never got into any trouble.

"Have you ever considered that I may not want any friends? Life is not measured by the amount of friends you have. Where does popularity really get one? An ego the size of Texas and god complex along with a long bout of narcissism. Those aren't really things I want and beside I have a friend, I have Bass." Kit couldn't help but state, pointing to the aforementioned tortoise beside him. Sure Bass was a tortoise but there was that saying that dogs were mans best friend. No one ever said that other animals couldn't be mans best friend and Kit's only friend was his tortoise. It was a bit weird but Kit was well aware that he wasn't exactly normal.

"Bass is a tortoise."

"Shhh…You'll hurt Bass' feelings." Kit quietly hissed with a frown, half being serious but also half joking around.

"Do you always have a response for everything?" Stefan questioned.

"Pretty much Uncle Stefan."

"You know that you don't have to call me Uncle Stefan? Just Stefan is fine."

"Habit." Kit offhandedly replied as Stefan had always been Uncle Stefan to him, even know when they were pretty much physically the same age give or take a few months. Kit had been calling Stefan that for as long as he could remember so he wasn't really sure whether he could stop addressing him as Uncle Stefan. It was like Kit not calling his parents by their parental titles, it was something that Kit felt like he had to do. Not to mention his mom would freak out if he started calling her by her given name. Kit had been raised by his parents to address people with respect and by their titles whenever it was appropriate. Even thought Kit wasn't thrilled about being related to vampires, Stefan was still his uncle and Kit would address him as such. But Kit appreciated Stefan saying that as Kit had to be careful when addressing Stefan in public as the story that they were telling everyone was that Stefan was his cousin who had come back to Mystic Falls to stay with him and his dad at the boarding house.

"Come on Kit, it's one party… How bad could it really be? Like you said this is Mystic Falls, the place where nothing ever happens? What is the worst that could happen?"

* * *

Hell. That was the only way to describe where Kit was as he awkwardly stood around the falls, surrounded by classmates he barely recognized who were all drinking and fast on their way to becoming drunk. Kit couldn't actually believe that he was actually here, he had no intention of going to this party, he had made that perfectly clear that no matter how many times Stefan asked him to tag along, it would never happen. Kit had said he would much rather go back to San Francisco and be forced to spend his time having his mother drag him around the city instead of going to this stupid party. Eventually Stefan had walked off and Kit thought he had been finally left in peace but he hadn't as Stefan had returned moments later with his dad who had threatened to ground him if he didn't go out and act like a normal teenager for once. Kit had called his father's bluff and so his father had retaliated by threatening to call his mother and Kit knew he had no choice in the matter as he would rather go to some stupid party than have his mother nag him down the phone about how these were the best years of his life and he was wasting them. Kit knew he could have told his dad that if he did that, then he would tell his mother that Stefan was at the house but he didn't as whilst Kit was occasionally mean, he wasn't some cold bastard. Kit knew that if his mother caught wind of the fact that any vampires were back under the boarding house then his mother would have Kit removed in a blink of an eyelid and Kit and his father would probably never seen each other again. It had been an off the books agreement during the divorce, Kit would be allowed to live with his dad as he wished unless Stefan or Damon came back to Mystic Falls and if that happened, Kit would have to move to Mystic Falls. As much as Kit didn't want to go to this party, he didn't want to punish his dad this way.

Kit had never felt so out of place in his life before now, he couldn't place anyone here and even if you gave him his year book he probably still wouldn't be able to recognize anyone. He had never really been good with people, always too caught up his own world, his mother used to say he probably wouldn't recognize her at times because he had his head stuck in some book most of the times. Kit had taken offence to that particular to that one as there was no way he would be able to forget his mother, even if he wanted to and sometimes he did want to. Occasionally he was prone to forgetting she was around but he always remembered because she could never leave him alone for more than a couple of hours at a time. Not to mention his mother made the best oatmeal cookies ever. Although it didn't seem like it at times, Kit was rather fond of his mother however if he ever told her that, she would make too much of a big deal out of it. On the subject of his mother, Kit would have preferred to be back in San Francisco with her at this particular time as at least he would feel mildly more comfortable. Stefan was god knows where, he had disappeared somewhere with a member of his fan club pretty much as soon as they arrived, leaving Kit standing by himself in the middle of the falls wishing he was anywhere but here. In that possible moment Kit couldn't remember hating his life more than he did in this moment.

"Cheer up handsome, the world isn't ending yet."

Kit groaned as he became aware of someone standing beside him, he couldn't see them but he was aware that someone was pretty much standing shoulder to shoulder with him. All he wanted was to be left alone and now someone was attempting to strike up a conversation with him, this day could not be getting any worse. Now Kit was going to have to set this person straight and hopefully they would get the message and leave him the hell alone. Kit turned his head to his left and to see who was trying to talk to him and the first thing Kit noticed was the purple hair, well lilac if you were being accurate. A girl was talking to him, a girl with lilac hair was talking to him and Kit knew he was sort of oblivious to most things but he was pretty sure he would have noticed if one of his classmates was sporting purple hair. But he didn't recognize her and it wasn't just the hair, the heart shaped face with hazel eyes and a ski slope nose didn't ring a bell to Kit. For the life of him Kit couldn't recognize her and yet he couldn't stop looking at her purple hair.

"If you're going to make a comment about my hair and my little pony, then I wouldn't bother. I've heard every possible comment to the point where nobody could possible come up with anything original."

"Wasn't going to." Kit found himself replying as he hadn't been expecting the girl to make a comment like that, which involved her making jokes about her hair about her own personal expense. She had assumed that Kit would think that she looked like some kind of my little pony, whatever that was… However the mystery girl with the pastel lilac hair looked rather interesting, ethereal in a way with her soft features despite the fact that she was dressed pretty much head to toe in black except for the hair of course.

"I'd be surprised if you actually did…"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Kit demanded as this girl was talking to him as if she knew him and Kit was certain that he didn't know this girl and yet she was making off the cuff comments like that so easily. Kit had no idea what was going on. This girl had come out of nowhere with her purple hair and started firing off bizarre comments and observations. Just who was she?

"It means that your Christopher Salvatore, you've got quite the reputation you know? I started school here today and by third period I already knew who you were. The silent Salvatore as brooding as he is handsome and rather aloof from what everyone says. From what I gather you're sort of like this mythical creature, sort of like a unicorn… Or better yet a rainbow, as you can never quite reach the end."

"My little pony is calling me a unicorn? That's hilarious…" Kit scoffed in a bemusement.

"You smiled! Wow… Maybe you aren't the cold hearted robot that I've been hearing about."

"Do you insult everyone you come across or am I just lucky?" Kit questioned as he wasn't sure whether or not he was offended or bemused about this encounter. Normally he wasn't one for engaging with other people but this purple haired creature standing beside him was, dare Kit admit it rather fascinating. She literally just popped out of nowhere and was coming out with such bizarre thing, she said whatever was on her mind without thinking and even though she had a beer in her hand, Kit was certain that she wasn't drunk.

"I wasn't insulting you."

"Could have fooled me…" Kit quietly murmured under his breath as he was pretty sure that this girl had done nothing but insult him since she had engaged him in conversation and yet she was denying doing anything of the such.

"You might want to go grab a beer, it might help you loosen up a bit…"

"Thanks for the suggestion but I'd rather not, if I had things my way I wouldn't even be here." Kit grimly said as he watched people starting to stumble around the falls and he couldn't help but cringe in embarrassment as they kept drinking to their hearts content, aware that they would probably get busted by the cops as there was no way most of these people were in the condition to be driving themselves home and them finding their way home through the woods was a joke. Not many people knew how to successfully navigate their way through the woods and Kit was certainly not lending anyone a hand in getting home. His day had been bad enough without himself making it any worse for himself. Kit had better things to do with his time then play babysitter to people he didn't know or particularly like.

"Come on handsome, take a walk on the wild side…"

"I don't drink." Kit vaguely replied not going into details about why he chose not to drink about alcohol as that meant explaining that the reason why he abstained from alcohol was because he could remember the nights of his parents drinking their sorrows away whilst trying to cope with the loss of Grace. His parents weren't alcoholics, they weren't drinking to get through the day but there were times that between the two of them they would drink a whole bottle of scotch between them just so they could fall asleep at night and escape their life for just a few hours. Kit could understand why but after watching his parents as a child, he swore never to touch alcohol. It never really solved anything, just got rid of the problem for a few hours.

"Tee-totaler? I'm actually not surprised to hear that Christopher, it actually just builds on the myth of Christopher Salvatore."

"Happy to help, now you can tell all of the masses about whatever this encounter is." Kit sarcastically said with a roll of his eyes before locking eyes with the purple haired girl who just smirked at him. There was this look on her face that Kit couldn't decipher and before he knew it, the girl had grabbed his arm, rolled up her sleeves and was writing something on his arm. For some reason Kit didn't do anything about it, probably because he was actually taken aback by how this girl was behaving towards him. Nobody had ever been this forward with him before and so he wasn't sure what to make of this. After a moment the girl stopped and gave Kit his hand back, allowing him to see what the girl with the lilac hair had scribbled over his arm._'I must smile more because I have a nice smile, I must also learn to enjoy myself at parties and believe Mina when she says the world isn't ending, yet along with the fact that I am not as scary as everyone thinks I am…'_ "Who the hell are you?"

"Ahh! That's the mystery, I'll see you around Christopher…" Mina quipped with a bright smile before walking away, leaving Kit dumbstruck about the entire encounter as he watched the purple haired girl or rather Mina as that seemed to be her name, walk away with him without a second glance. There was something about that girl that he couldn't put his finger on and it wasn't her purple hair. Kit actually found himself laughing in amusement as that was without a doubt the weirdest encounter of his life. This night, had slowly started to improve and was no longer the worst night of Kit's life but it was definitely nowhere near to being the best night of his life.

Then came the screaming, it seemed to come out of nowhere and it took Kit a moment to figure out where it was coming from, it was coming from west of him. The screaming was getting louder and louder to the point where Kit could make out what was being said, someone was going on about calling an ambulance that there had been an animal attack. When he heard the word animal attack Kit's blood ran cold as he knew it would have been too much of a coincidence for there to be some random animal attack here, the same night that Stefan was also here for some party. It had to be a vampire attack, Stefan must have attacked some person and everything that Kit had feared ever since he had come home from his mother's and found out that Stefan had returned. Whilst most people at the part made their way to what was going on, eager to see what had happened Kit on the other hand stayed put. He didn't need to see what was going but he needed to go, he needed to get home to warn his dad what had happened and he turned around to start heading back home, to get home the quickest he would have to go through the woods but before he could take another foot forward he came face to face with Stefan. The last person who Kit wanted to see right now.

_"__What did you do?"_


End file.
